Adipose tissue contains a cell population of large, lipid-filled adipocytes and a population of non-adipocyte cells, which comprises cells associated with various connective fibres and cells associated with capillaries and larger blood vessels. The non-adipocyte cell population also comprises a variety of infiltrating immune cells and cells and cell processes associated with the nervous system. The non-adipocyte cell population is also thought to comprise a population of adipose-derived adult stem cells and consequently there has been interest in using adipose tissue as a source of isolated adult stem cells for various therapeutic applications.
In general, methods for obtaining adipose tissue-derived presumptive adult stem cells involves depleting adipocytes from adipose-derived non-adipocyte cells, which requires digesting adipose tissue with enzymes such as collagenase, and then separating the liberated cells by centrifuging the digested sample. During centrifugation, the adipose-derived non-adipocyte cells separate from the adipocytes to form a pellet, whereas the lipid containing adipocytes float. The fraction containing the non-adipocyte cells is then used as a source of tissue stem cells.
The present inventors have earlier described the use of an adipose tissue-derived cell suspension which comprises adipocytes for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition for use in the treatment of an inflammatory disorder or the alleviation of pain associated with an inflammatory disorder in a subject, and for the treatment and alleviation of pain of conditions such as a cartilage or bone disorders. This is described in Australian Patent Application No. 2009201915 and in International Publication No. WO2010/020005, the contents of which are incorporated herein by cross-reference. There remains a need for improved methods for the treatment of non-inflammatory conditions and compositions for use therein.
Acne, including acne vulgaris and cystic acne, is a common skin disease. The areas of the skin commonly affected by acne include the face, the upper part of the chest, and the back. Acne most commonly occurs during adolescence, often continuing into adulthood. Various treatments are available for acne but, given the potential for acne scarring and for psychological effects on sufferers, who are often adolescents, alternative or improved treatments are desirable.